Make You Feel My Love
by LyricsToLifeContest
Summary: Bella works at a local coffee shop where she sees a certain EMT daily, and she develops a crush on him and over time she builds up her confidence to speak to him. Can a simple song bring them together?


**Contest entry for Lyrics to Life Contest**

**Title: Make You Feel My Love**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 5891**

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities or song lyrics herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Bella works at a local coffee shop where she sees a certain EMT daily, and she develops a crush on him and over time she builds up her confidence to speak to him. Can a simple song bring them together?**

* * *

BPOV

It's another dreary morning in Seattle, and I'm on my way into work for the early shift. Rose always worries when I have to go in early, so lately she's been driving- totally unnecessary. But who am I to argue?

She says the only people out before dawn are vampires and thugs. Okay, vampires are a bit farfetched, but metaphorically speaking, vampires are probably a good description of what roams the streets during the night and early morning hours.

Rose is my roommate, and one of Seattle's finest.

If you saw her, you'd think she was a freaking model, not a police officer.

But it makes me feel safe having her close by.

"Bella, why is it always you that has to go in at this ungodly hour?" she asks as we walk downstairs together.

"Because I'm trustworthy, and Garrett knows I'll be there," I say with a shrug.

"Yeah, I think it's because he knows you're single and not getting any, and that you won't give him a problem about the time."

"You're probably right. Did I tell you that I appreciate you taking me to work on mornings like these?" I ask.

We get in her car, and I make sure to put my seatbelt on as she gets in on her side.

"Yes, you have. You're my best friend and Emmett's cousin. He'd kick my ass if I let you walk at this hour. Besides, we wouldn't get to talk as much if I didn't. How is that EMT that you have your eye on?"

"Good. He comes in every morning, orders the same thing, and never notices me. I wish, just once, that I could make him feel me."

"Bella...you need to make your presence known if you have any interest in him. I see too many people with regrets on a daily basis; if you're presented with a chance, take it. What is the worst thing that could happen?" she asks.

"He could he's not interested, and I'd be crushed."

I hear her let out a sigh of frustration.

"Just remember, you only get one ride in this world, and the worst thing to live with is regret. Think about that the next time he comes in for coffee."

"I guess...he'll be here about 7:30," I say softly.

"Have his order ready when he comes in, since you say he gets the same thing every time. Address him by his name, stand tall, stick your boobs out, and smile. Own the moment, B."

We pull up to the coffee shop, and I pull the keys out of my pocket as I look over at her.

"I'm not sure I can do it," I say quietly, getting out of the car.

"Get your ass in there, and get ready to rock his world, " she tells me before pulling away.

I go inside and start turning on the coffee makers and taking out the pastries, all the while listening to my favorite song on the sound system.

I love coming in before everyone else, because I can turn up the music and sing along.

Not many people knew that I could sing.

My favorite song comes on; it reminds me of Edward every time I hear it.

_When the rain is blowing in your face, And the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace To make you feel my love._

I sing and sway to the music as I set out the coffee cakes.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear, And there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years To make you feel my love._

I'd love to be there to dry his tears, I think to myself.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet, But I would never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment that we met, No doubt in my mind where you belong. I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue, I'd go crawling down the avenue. No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do To make you feel my love._

I sing that last line and picture Edward's face.

I hope that Rose is right, and that I won't get my heart crushed.

I look over at the clock, and see it's time to open for business.

I turn the sound system down and open the doors.

Jessica and Eric come in just as I turn on the outside lights.

"Damn girl, you set my whole station up," Eric says.

"Sorry, I just got on a roll," I say with a smirk.

"Seems like you're a bit perky for today, Bella. Any reason for that?" Jessica snarks.

"I have some motivation to make the most of today," I tell her.

"Whatever Bella. Is this from another self help book you read?" she asks.

"No, I'm just going to go after what I want. "

"What, my job?" she asks, looking at me with disgust.

"I wouldn't want your job, I have bigger things I want," I say as the bell above the door dings.

I check the clock, and it isn't his time yet.

I fulfil order after order as the time clicks closer to his normal time, and my nerves build up inside me to the point of nearly making myself sick.

I look at the clock and it says 7:27, and he hasn't shown up yet.

Thankfully, I'm able to focus on the music in the background.

I can't give up the resolve I've been building up today.

Deep breaths, Bella.

I think about his warm smile that he gives me everyday when I hand him his coffee.

I look up when I hear the bell ding, and I see he's walking inside.

His hair is it's normal chaos, sticking up everywhere, and just simply him.

His uniform is so crisp, and it fits him perfectly.

I quickly pour his coffee and add the right amount of sugar and cream, and I have his piece of coffee cake all set on a plate as he steps to the counter.

"You always make my morning brighter, Bella," he says to me with a devastating smile. "Thank you."

His fingers brush over mine softly, and I treasure that deeply.

Rose's words ring through my mind as he turns to go have a seat.

"Um, wait one second," I ask him.

He sets the plate down before walking back to the counter; I can feel something indescribable in his gaze.

"Do you think you would mind helping me move a table outside?"

"Sure," he says, as I point to the table next to him.

I move from behind the counter...god, he is so tall next to me, and his arms are well defined.

My confidence wanes as I look at him.

"Where do you need it, Bella?"

God, my name sounds like heaven from his lips.

"Bella."

"Umm…yeah, just put it outside the door. I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have asked you to do it," I say softly, as I feel my cheeks heating up.

"It isn't a problem. You do so much for me anyway, so why shouldn't I help you?" he asks me, with a heart rending smile.

I can feel my heart beating faster as he looks right into my eyes.

He steps closer to me, and I'm certain this will be the moment I can ask him if we could go on a date.

The sound of Jessica's annoying voice rings all too clearly from inside.

"Bella...I need some help making more coffee."

"I…I guess I'd better go help her," I say softly.

"Let me walk you back inside," he tells me, and I could have sworn he let his hand brush over my lower back.

"Thank you for your help."

We exchange glances once more, before I slip behind the counter to get back to work.

Is it possible that he has some semblance of feelings for me?

"Hey, Edward, I'll bring you another cup of coffee, since I know that one is probably cold by now."

He nods as he walks back to his table, and I busy myself with the coffee maker.

I look up for a brief moment, to see what the noise is from the back office.

Suddenly, I feel this horrible pain coming from my hand, and I let out a scream.

I watch as he sprints behind the counter, and is by my side in a heartbeat.

The look of concern on his face speaks to my heart.

He grabs a towel with and puts some ice in it, and applies it to my hand.

His fingers are gentle as he runs them over my overheated skin.

"You need to keep ice on this for several minutes, Bella. If it begins to get worse, you need to see a doctor," he says.

"Okay," I say softly.

It is damn near impossible for me to think around him.

He is still holding onto my hand when his phone vibrates, and I pull back so he can talk to whoever wants to speak with him.

A few minutes later, he walks back over to the table, grabs his coffee, and heads to the door.

I try to turn my attention back to my work, but our eyes meet, just as he walks out the door.

The morning turns into another afternoon; all of my thoughts are about Edward...his gentle touch when he took care of my burn...the look on his face when he left.

Even though I'm off work tomorrow, I will miss the little bit of interaction we have each morning.

Rose calls me when I'm walking out of the coffee shop, to tell me that she is coming to get me so we can go out for Karaoke night.

Yeah, she knows that I love to sing, and despite how shy I am, when I'm on stage, I'm a different woman.

When the music comes on, my fears fall to the wayside in a heartbeat.

As I wait for her to pull up to the sidewalk, I think about how much I want to sing to him one day.

"How did it go today? Did you grab the bull by the horns, so to speak?" she asks, as I get into the squad car.

"I made...progress with him. He took care of my hand when I burned it this morning with coffee."

"Hmmm, " she begins. "You made some headway into this, but don't let him slip out of your hands. We can work on building up your confidence this weekend. Now let's go out tonight and have a few drinks. I want to hear you sing on stage."

"Is Emmett going to be there tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah, he says he's going to bring some of the new guys down to the bar. "

A short time later, she pulls into the driveway, going on about how I should dress tonight.

"What should I wear?" I ask.

"Since you are going to be on stage, you need to wear the red sweater, Bella. It will bring out the highlights in your hair. And, you need the boots to give you some height."

"Heels? Seriously? Rose, I will fall on my ass if I take more than three steps in them," I say, as we go inside.

"You'll do fine. Just sing a song that you don't move around much to."

"Which one is that?"

I follow her back to the bedroom, as she hums a tune I recognize immediately.

"I'm not good with titles, sweetie, but that's the damn song you're always singing."

"I can't sing that. I think of him when I sing that."

Rose turns on her heels to face me.

"You can, and you will. Tonight is going to be the most awesome night of your life. I can feel it."

I let out a sigh as I take off my work clothes, to get ready for a night out.

She is right about the red sweater, because it looks really good on me, but I'm still a little reluctant about the boots.

"Give me your hairbrush," she instructs, as I look into the mirror.

I close my eyes and think about Edward, while she pulls it through my tresses.

Is he working tonight?

What would happen if he knew the way I feel about him?

I'm sure he'd run the other way.

Most men want tall, beautiful women like Rosalie, not short, brunette ones like me.

It never occurs to me that Emmett might know Edward, since Emmett is a fireman.

"You look great, sweetie, but it's time to get out of here," she says.

I nod, as I get up and grab my jacket.

Rose drives like a madwoman in the direction of the bar, since she's in a hurry to meet Emmett.

"Rosalie Hale, slow the fuck down. I don't want to become a statistic."

You would think that since she's a police officer, that she would obey the law; it's more like it's made for people like her.

When we finally arrive at the bar, I let out a long held breath.

"I swear, every time I ride with you, I take my life into my hands," I tell her, as we get out of the car.

"Bella, I'm an excellent driver."

As I roll my eyes at her comment, she jerks open the door to the bar.

The men are whistling and sending cat calls in her direction, while I follow her to a small table.

She waves at all of them, smiles briefly at the bartender, and orders drinks for us.

"I only want one very small glass of wine tonight. If I'm going to sing, I need to be able to concentrate fully," I tell her when she returns with a martini.

"What do you mean, if? You are going to get up there and sing your ass off, if I have to push you. Remember what I said about one trip in this lifetime? Make the most of it, sweets."

She looks around for Emmett for a few moments, as I take a few sips of my drink.

"Do you see him yet?" I ask her, as she turns back to look at me.

"No, I don't think the man is here yet, but I'm going to send him a text," she says.

"You know Emmett, always running behind," I say.

During the next few minutes, the lights on the stage are turned on, and the Karaoke equipment is set up on the side.

"They should be here any minute," Rose begins, after putting her phone away in her bag. "I know you are dying to get up there to sing your heart out, Bella."

"Yeah, right. I'm really nervous tonight. I don't know why."

Images of Edward keep flashing through my mind, especially of how much care I saw in his eyes when he helped me earlier.

"Just get your ass up there, and get ready to sing your heart out."

After building my resolve up, I take the steps toward the stage, being careful not to trip over my own two feet.

I think about the many songs I could sing, but there is only one obvious choice.

After setting the selection, I stand in front of the microphone, take a deep breath, and wait for the music to come out of the speakers.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love._

I sing them as I close my eyes, as if it is just me in the bar.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love._

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_But I would never do you wrong._

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

It all flows effortlessly from me, as I imagine singing the words to him.

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue._

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love._

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret._

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

I look up to see Rose and Emmett sitting there, and then I look next to Emmett, to see Edward sitting there, staring at me.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._

_Nothing that I wouldn't do._

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

After I sing that last line, I run off the stage.

I can't believe that he was sitting there.

I have to get out of there.

EPOV

"Emmett, for the last time...there is only one woman that I want to spend any time with. You know who I'm talking about," I tell him, as we walk into the bar.

"Oh yeah...the brunette from the coffee shop you go to. Why haven't you asked her out already?"

"Because she's different and shy. I'm scared she'll run away when she knows I have feelings for her."

"Damn, you must be all caught up in her if you are talking like that," he says, as he looks around for his new girlfriend, Rose.

"I am. I just don't want to scare her off."

There are no words to describe how beautiful Bella is to me.

When she burned her hand this morning, I wanted to hold her till I was certain she was fine, but I had to settle for simply holding her little hand.

Which was wonderful, nonetheless, but still I want to feel her body next to mine.

She is so beautiful, and I look forward to coming to the coffee shop every morning.

"Dude, there's Rose," Emmett says, as he makes his way over to the blonde at the table.

We reach the table and he kisses her, and then looks over at me.

"Sorry, man. Rose this is Edward, he's one of the new EMT's that started at the station. Edward, my Rosie," he says.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I say.

She smiles, and says it is nice to meet me.

"Where's my cousin? She was supposed to be here tonight," Emmett says as the music starts.

"Up there," Rose says, as we both turn to look at the stage.

God, she looks so confident, so sure of herself as she sings out a song I've heard a few times before.

It's impossible for me to pull my eyes away from Bella while she's on stage, and I want to hear her singing only to me, soon.

She looks completely authentic and natural as she lets the words slide off her lips.

Her eyes open when she is almost done, and then her gaze meets mine.

When it ends, she runs out of the bar as soon as she sees that I am looking at her.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett asks as I stand up.

"She's the brunette," I say as I take off after her.

There is a soft rain falling when I run out of the door, but I don't see her...at first.

Halfway through the parking lot, I see her standing next to a car, her face buried in her hands.

I run over to her and touch her shoulder gently.

"Bella...it's me...can we talk please?"

"Why do you want to talk to me?" she asks in a small voice.

After I move in front of her, I am finally able to lift her chin up so we can see each other.

"Let me see those brown eyes that have captivated me," I tell her.

"W…what?" she asks, looking up at me.

I brush back a piece of hair that falls over her face.

"The first time I saw you in the coffee shop, I wanted to get lost in your eyes."

She is running her hands up and down her arms, and it occurs to me that she is cold.

"Here...I want you to wear this," I say, as I take off my jacket and put it over her trembling shoulders.

"Thank you," she says softly.

"It looks far better on you than it does on me. Now do you want to go back inside the bar or would you rather go somewhere else?"

"I really don't want to go back in there," she begins. "I'd rather be at home, but I'm sure Rose won't take me home now that Emmett is here."

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go," I say as I reach for her hand.

I take her over to my car, open the door, and watch as she slides inside.

"Pardon me one moment while I give Em a call to let him know he needs to get a ride home with Rose."

"I'm sure he won't mind that."

She gives me the sweetest smile while I talk with him.

Just as I thought, he is more than happy to leave with his girlfriend, and I assure him Bella is fine.

I get in the driver's seat, and we leave the parking lot for the only place I want to be with her...my home.

We need time alone to talk about the feelings we have between us.

I take her hand back in mine, because it feels perfect.

"I hope you don't mind if I take you to my house," I begin. "There are so many things I need to tell you now that we have our opportunity."

"Edward, I need to tell you something, too, but I'm sure you got the message through the song…"

"Did you honestly sing that for me?" I ask her as she lets out a sigh.

"You are the only one who I would ever want to sing it for. All of the words are the ones from my heart, and...it expresses the way I feel about you," she tells me as I park in the driveway.

I lift her hand to my lips, letting them brush over her soft skin.

"Let me get you inside so we can get warm and we can talk," I tell her, before getting her out of the car.

As we walk up to the door, I carefully stroke over her fingers with mine.

"I'm going to build a fire for us, but I want you to make yourself at home,'' I tell her once we're inside.

''I would love that Edward," she says when I take the jacket off her.

I bust myself with making the fire, and then I slip into the kitchen to make us some hot chocolate.

She is sitting on the couch, sliding her shoes off, when I come back into the room.

"I thought you might enjoy this, since you've gotten cold," I tell her as I hand over one of the mugs.

"Thank you," she says softly.

I sit down beside her on the couch, and simply watch her as the room warms up.

"Bella, when we first met, I knew that you were rather reserved, but that did not stop me from falling for you," I tell her. "Can we spend tonight loving each other?"

"I'd like nothing more than to spend all night in your arms," she says, before moving closer to me.

I wrap them around her body, holding her tightly next to me.

Her sweater and jeans are still damp.

There is a blanket on the back of the couch that I pull down to wrap around her, but I want to get her something warm to wear.

"Bella, I'm worried about you because your clothes are wet. I don't know if I should ask you this, but can I get you some spare clothes?"

"Are you sure about that? I don't want to impose on you for anything."

"You could never do that. Give me a few minutes and I will be right back."

I run back to the bedroom, but I'm not sure what to give her to wear at first.

Once I have a t-shirt and a pair of shorts that I think might fit her, I go back into the den, only to find her stripped down to her bra and panties.

I stand in the doorway watching her, thinking about the words she sang earlier.

Was she really serious about falling for me?

She turns to me and covers her gorgeous body with her hands and arms.

"I'm so sorry," Bella begins. "I thought you would be gone longer than that, and I was going to cover up with the blanket."

I sit back on the couch to pull her next to me, with her back to my chest, when she lets out a small gasp.

Seconds later, I have the blanket around the two of us.

"If you want to put on the clothes I brought you, please tell me, but I will say that I love the way you look now."

"This is rather comfortable for me, as long as you hold me," she responds.

I pull back her thick hair to press soft kisses on her neck, while she intertwines her fingers with mine.

"I always thought of you as my beautiful angel," I whisper. "The words you sang are still in my head. It would not take much convincing on your part to get me to listen to your sweet voice all night."

"Every time I heard that song, I could only think of you, and, when I sing, I feel very comfortable."

"Have you ever thought about going to school to study music?"

'It's a delayed dream I have kept for a few years," she confesses to me. "Maybe I can go back one day when I can fully devote myself to it."

Carefully, I move around where I can see her face...God she is breathtaking.

"You can do anything you put your mind to, Bella, and I'd like to be the one who stands by your side when you reach it," I tell her when I take her face in my hands.

Her body is trembling as I brush my lips over hers.

I've wanted to feel her soft lips under mine for so long; she puts her arms around me as we begin to kiss.

It is one of those things that you remember all the days of your life.

Her hands are on the back of my neck now, as I let my tongue ease between her lips; how will I ever get enough of this, now that we've begun?

Our kiss deepens, as she starts to run her fingers through my hair, and I let mine go to her back.

This time she's shivering for a different reason.

Slowly, I pull back to look at her face, while a sweet blush comes over it; I can't resist running my fingers over it.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you, angel, but it was well worth the wait."

She snuggles up next to me, and begins to unbutton my shirt.

I let out a sigh when I feel her soft hands on my bare skin.

Her eyes meet mine when I take my shirt off.

In a heartbeat, she moves over to my lap, with her arms wrapping around me.

Her confidence astounds me, as she crushes her lips to mine.

All of the feelings I have for her are coming out in full force, as I hold her tighter.

She lets out brief moans as I suck her lips; the sound of that was getting to me in ways I never expected.

I take her hand in mine when I stop kissing her, to place it over my heart.

"Bella...you have to know this is yours now, because I want us to be together. It's pointless to fight the growing love we have for each other. It's been there every morning we talked, and I'm falling angel, harder with every second."

She puts her hand over her swollen lips as she thinks about my words.

"I don't know what to say, I never expected that you'd feel the same about me."

"I promise I'll always take care of your heart, if you'll give it to me," I tell her, before kissing her knuckles.

"My heart is yours, Edward. Please don't break it," she says, as she looks up into my eyes.

"I'll guard it always, angel," I tell her, as I kiss her mouth.

She stirs up the desire I have for her, with every touch and caress we share.

I allow my mouth to move over to her neck, where I can smell her sweet fragrance.

"Edward," she murmurs.

"You've got me wrapped around your little finger," I whisper. "I want you so damn much."

I feel her tense up in my arms.

Did I say something wrong?

"There's something you need to know about me," she begins, looking at me. "I've never been with a man, not fully. My last boyfriend wanted to have sex with me, but I wasn't ready."

She lets out a sigh, looks down at the floor, and tries to move out of my arms.

"Why are you trying to get out of my arms? You know this is the place where you belong," I tell her as I pull her back to me. "If you're a virgin, then that only makes this more special."

"Are you serious about that? I don't want to let you down, since I might not know what I'm doing."

"Bella...if the way you kiss me is any indication, then I will be more than satisfied with making love to you."

I move off the couch, set the blanket in front of the fire, and take some pillows off the couch.

"What are you doing?" she asks, looking at me.

"I meant it when I said I wanted to spend the night loving you," I tell her, as I draw her down next to me.

"Edward, I'm not as confident as you are. I don't want to be a disappointment."

"Please let me be the judge of that. May I take the rest of your clothes off?"

She nods slightly.

Her bra and panties are cast aside, and the light from the fire makes her skin glow.

"You are so beautiful, angel," I tell her, as I run my fingers reverently over her skin. "You have to tell me what you like, but I need to get a condom from the bedroom, first."

"Wait...you don't need that," she says before I can get up. "I'm on the pill for health reasons, so we don't need it."

"What's wrong with your health?'' I ask, immediately worried. "Please tell me you are alright."

"My obstetrician prescribed them for preventive measures. My mom had ovarian cancer a few years ago. He didn't want me to have to face that, so I take them to decrease my chances of getting it," she says.

"That makes me feel much better, but are you sure we don't need to use a condom? I only want you to feel comfortable."

"We don't need one, I'm fine without it."

She runs her fingers over my chest, down to the top of my jeans.

I watch her tongue move over her lips, while I remove the rest of my clothes.

Soon my mouth is moving down her neck, her collarbone, and down to her breasts.

Bella lets out little mewls when I lick over her nipples.

Her hands find their way to my hair, which she proceeds to play with, as I begin to suck on her skin.

"Edward," she murmurs, as I suck and nip over her smooth skin.

I keep looking up, to make sure she is comfortable with everything we are doing.

Her body is reacting perfectly to my touch, but I'm not about to push her into anything she doesn't want.

My hand slowly moves down her belly, to the very top of her hip bone.

"I need to know if this is alright with you," I say when I spread her legs apart.

"I want to give myself fully to you," she responds. "Please don't stop anything."

Her mouth is so inviting at that moment; I kiss her slowly, as I let my fingers glide over her folds and her clit.

My cock begins to leak, as I discover how wet she is, when I slide my finger inside her pussy.

Bella is moving beautifully underneath me...her hips sway and her back arches, as I push in slightly further.

As much as I know this will be painful for her, I want to make love to her, so she will know the depth of my affection for her.

"Are you ready for me to be inside you?" I ask her, after pulling my finger out.

"Yes, please make love to me, Edward. I've never been more sure of anything," she responds.

"I wish that it wouldn't hurt you, angel."

Gently, I move over her body, so I can press inside, and my gaze never leaves hers for a second.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper, as I begin pushing in further. "Is this too much for you? If it is, we can stop right this moment."

"No…I need a minute to...get used to the sensation," she tells me.

I run my fingers over her face, while I memorize the contours of her cheeks, and the smattering of freckles over her nose.

"Please…I'm ready for more," she whispers.

After she says this, I begin making slow, shallow movements inside her, and we share slow, almost endless kisses.

Soon, her legs are around me, as I begin moving deeper inside her pussy.

"Can you feel how much I love you, angel?" I ask her in between kisses.

"I love you too, Edward...so very much. You feel perfect inside me, like we were made to be together."

She begins to moan my name, and I feel her walls get tighter around me.

"I'm...oh God, I'm about to come," she says, when I feel her body shake under mine.

My forehead is resting against hers when I feel my orgasm approaching.

I call out her name while it washes over me, rendering me breathless, as I give it all to her.

"Your love for me...it's the most important thing in the world," she says.

"I'm glad I could make you feel my love," I say with a smirk.

"Isn't that my line?" she asks. "Since it was the song I sang for you."

I kiss her forehead before pulling out, and without a word, I carry her off to bed.

We fall asleep, after whispering one more time that we love each other endlessly.

It is the beginning of a beautiful happily ever after.

* * *

**Song: Make You Feel My Love by Adele Youtube Link: www dot youtube dot com / watch?v=0put0_a-Ng**


End file.
